Miha (NBZP)
Miha is a Le-Matoran who is created and controlled by _BioBeast_. Appearance Miha wears light-green armor with teal highlights. She wears a teal Miru. History Miha was born to two toa. Her and her parents were part of a large toa team consisting of one toa from almost each element. The team, after a while, somehow got into a battle with some powerful beings and were defeated. Apparentally each toa from the team had their masks removed and their memories erased, though for some reason Miha had her memory erased but her mask stayed the same. After a while Miha woke up in a hotel in Le-Koro. After walking down the stairs she met three toa, Icarin, Jasik, and Virthee. After a bit of talking she convinced the three toa to help her find out about her past. While looking around she met her gukko she had apparentally recieved from the Le-Koro guard a while ago, before her memory wipe. After a while of talking Jasik had a minnor heart attack, and she was sent to her room to look for more clues about her past. After a while of looking around Miha found a picture of her standing next to two toa, her parents. Not recognising her parents she brought the picture down to show to Jasik, hoping to distract him from the fact that he might die. After Jasik was healed (thanks to Virthee's medical salad), the team set out to find the resources needed to make replacement limbs for Icarin and Virthee. After talking to Kal, who had joined the group while the limbs were being made, Miha came up with a plan to have Kal distract Virthee while Miha went and bought the items needed to make a saddle for Virthee, who is deathly afraid of flying. After showing Virthee the saddle, Miha and the others flew to Ga-Koro, where they questioned the dock masters about her parents. The dock masters, having remembered her parents from long ago, gave the group directions to Po-Koro, saying that Po-Koro was the parent's destination. Arriving in Po-Koro, Miha and her friends went into a bar, where they met a few old friends. After a while Miha started getting a headache, which is suspected to cause the memory wipes for her. Running into her room she covered her head with a pillow, saying something about how she couldn't hear the people. After the group realized that the large group all talking to her at the same time was causing the headache, they decided to split up. Most of the people went to go and rescue Dreenan, and the people who had travled with her decided to help her. Miha and her group decided to leave to Onu-Koro, suspecting that they would find Miha's parents there. In Onu-Koro Virthee bumped into Berani, his old girlfriend. Berani, part of the original toa team, didn't remember Virthee originally, but Miha recognised her from the picture, which had happened to actually be a picture of the origional toa team. Approaching Berani, Miha and Virthee attemted to make her remember, succeding after a while of talking. Berani, remembering Miha, gave her a hug. Then in a surprising twist Berani showed the group that Virthee had originally been part of the toa team, and that they had been boyfriend/girlfriend. After denying the fact a couple times, Virthee got into a fight with Kal's brother. Miha, not wishing to see the carnage, ran away from the fight. During the fight a few others joined the team, and others left the group. After a while of running, Miha bumped into the Plantlife Toa from the team. The toa, after a while of verbal sparring, ran off with the picture. Virthee, having been elected as the leader of the group, decided to take the group to Ko-Koro and give a proper burial for the Toa of Lighting from the team. After having a snowball fight the group moved onto the cave where they found the toa, frozen in a block of ice, holding a box that had a book inside. After going back to the village, the group looked inside the book, and found that it was a record of where the toa from the team had been sent, and everything about the mask switch. Miha and her group eventually made their way back to Ko-Koro, where they met up with an obnoxious Matoran of Plantlife, who tried to kidnap her and bring her to his parents. Berani and the rest of the group started beating up on him, causing the Matoran who identified himself as Fyto, to beat a hasty and temporary retreat. Miha had wandered off during the battle, having remembered her past and the fact that the Toas in the picture were not actually her parents, but Zygad and his wife, and that Virthee and Zygad had torn the team apart, destroying the unity between the former team. She eventually fell and hit her head, falling unconcious from the impact. When she woke up she immediately started flirting with Tethrah, not remembering anyone or anything from her past with the reformed team. Quotes "I only wanted to kill him! But Icarin froze me before I could." - Miha explaining herself to a befuddled Tahuva. "She's a crafty one, Virthee. You might want to keep an eye on her." - Icarin to Virthee after she had made a large Rubegoldberg machine to prank a friend of hers. Category:Quotes Category:Matoran (NBZP)